elementalsanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Evil This Way Comes
Midnight Visitors is the first episode of Season One and the 1st episode overall. It is based on Chapter 1 Sypnosis The Elementals' search for answers leads them to the Wesley estate where they have an uncomfortable encounter with three Wesleys as well as their friend. Sheriff Leon's murder investigation leads to a meeting with someone from his past. Shaun witnesses a murder which leads him to believe that supernatural forces are at work in Greenville. The Elementals suspicion of the Wesleys grow as Max, Kyle, Ravinda and Omar witness a visit by another noble family. Dylan encounters a new girl in town while Matthew and Shane protect Sharon. An evil duo plot to destroy the Elementals faces an unexpected set back. Meanwhile the arrival of four strangers brings about a great change in Greenville. Plot It's a stormy night with strong winds and heavy rain. Lightning flashes as the rain begins to pour harder. Four hooded figures are seen walking in the rain. They walk until they are stopped by three policemen. The policemen ask them who they are and order them to remove the hoodies. When they didn't respond the officers began firing shots at them. In the blink of an eye, three of the figures each grab an officer and begin to choke them until they fall to the floor. The other looked up at a sign which read: Welcome to Greenville. The Elementals are seen watching the news and talking about Greenville's change from a peaceful state to one with murder. Their plans for the day are overheard by Vilma Herrera. Before she could question them they leave. After they walk out the door, Vilma is seen sending a text saying: "They just left." Sheriff Leon, David Barkley, Dexter Miller & Burke Logan arrive at the scene after the bodies have been removed. Sheriff Leon finds the bullets shot by the officers and their "tech wiz" Lisa Milano gets to work on a presentation of what occured. Burke notices a hooded figure watching and chases after him in the forest. Max, Shaun, Omar, Kyle, Dylan, Ravinda, Matthew and Shane are seen They go to the old Wesley estate and break in. In the library Kyle discovers an old book that tells the story of what happened on September 2nd 1801. September 2nd is the same day that they don't have memories of. This leads to them having many questions but they are interrupted by the arrival of Sharon Pollywright who has questions of her own. Leon and David follow after Burke and they find him lying on the ground unconscious. The hooded figure tells the duo that chasing after him will only lead to certain death. Sharon reveals that she has been following them for the past week and asks what are they. The Elementals tell Sharon about their powers and give her a demonstration by restoring the old library into what is was many years ago. Sharon is stunned by their revelation and before she could say anything else the sound of a helicopter is heard. Michael Grant tells them that each of the officers were strangled to death. David looks at the markings on their necks and the amount of blood that seeped out the wounds. He asked if the assailants used rope to which Michael denies. He states that these markings were made by bare hands. Leon deduces that whoever did this wasn't human. The noise gradually gets louder and they go to the window and sees the helicopter landing in the back yard. The nine of them go downstairs to see who was in the helicopter. A man, a girl and a boy exit the helicopter. The man introduces himself as Morgan Wesley and his two children Emily and Renaldo. Morgan begins questioning them about their presence on his property and they lie. They quickly make an excuse and leaves. Outside they discuss the possibility of Morgan checking out their alibi and realising that they lied. Shaun tells them that they have to keep their secret no matter what and they make a vow to never reveal it no matter how much they are interrogated. Unknown to them Morgan is listening to their conversation and smiles. Emily questions him about it and he says that they just had their first encounter with the Elementals. Renaldo wants to go after them but Morgan tells him not to forget the real reason they came back to Greenville. Matthew and Shane walk Sharon home. Shane complains about the long walk so he waits by the gate while Matthew walks her straight to her house. The two of them discuss Matthew's secret relationship with Mellinda Malasia. Matthew also teases Sharon about her crush on Shane. Sharon goes inside and Matthew rejoins Shane. Dylan goes to meet up with his brother Reece Johen. Dylan waits outside for Reece and a girl bumps into him. She introduces herself as Lucy Rivers and Dylan realises that she is Principal Rivers' daughter. Lucy tells him how she's new here and Dylan offers to show her around sometime and she accepts. Lucy leaves and Reece comes out a few second later and asks him what he's smiling about. Shaun goes to the library to do more research on Johnathan Wesley. The librarian, Sandra Miller directs him to the section about the Founding Fathers. Shaun discovers that everything on the Wesleys is missing. Finding this strange he goes to ask Sandra about it and find her on her desk. A strange black mist exits her mouth and she falls to the floor, dead. Max, Kyle, Ravinda and Omar go back to the Wesley estate to spy on Morgan, Renaldo and Emily. They arrive in time to see Alfred Malasia and Mellinda Malasia visiting the Wesleys. The Elementals are unable to hear what they are saying. They sneak closer but are only able to hear the end of the conversation. Unknown to them, a hooded figure is in the forest watching them. Dylan gets a text from Shaun while with Reece. Dylan leaves to go meet up with the others. As he walks away a girl with black hair is seen following him. Shaun calls the police then sends a text to Max. Max, Kyle, Ravinda and Omar arrive at the same time as the police. Sheriff Leon and David Barkley question Shaun about what happen and they tell him that she died of a stroke and allow Shaun to leave. Shaun reveals to the others that her death may be supernatural. Renaldo asks Morgan how he plans to get the necklace from the Malasias and Morgan tells him not to worry. Emily asks why the necklace is so important and Morgan explains that it belongs to the Wesley family since it originally belonged to Johnathan Wesley. Renaldo questions Morgan's reasons for wanting a family heirloom and Morgan explains that it grants its wearer immortality. The Elementals return home and discuss everything that happened with Theodore. Theodore gives them directions to a house and tells them to visit it tomorrow. Reece arrives home then and ask them how their day was and they make up a lie. Dylan feels bad for lying to his brother all the time but the others remind him that Reece would be in danger if he found out. A woman meets up with the hooded figure. She questions why their plan hadn't been started yet and the figure told her that there were unexpected complications. She questions what he will do now and he tells her that things are getting even more complicated because someone else is arriving in Greenville. An old man is seen standing in front of a sign: Welcome to Greenville. Appearances(35) Main Characters(11) *Max Anari *Shaun Monari *Kyle Neroki *Dylan Johen *Omar Habio *Ravinda Molari *Shane Monari *Matthew Anari *Reece Johen *Leon Law *Emily Wesley Recurring Characters(20) *Sharon Pollywright *Renaldo Wesley *Morgan Wesley *Lucy Rivers *Alfred Malasia *Mellinda Malasia *David Barkley *Dexter Miller *Burke Logan *Yen *Lisa Milano *Mirage *Michael Grant *Theodore *Vilma Herrera *Roxanne Malasia *Benjamin *Sandra Miller *Tenkou *Khan Guest Characters(4) *Anil Ramdine *Elton Joseph *Fred Marker *News Reporter Notes *Seven newcomers arrive in Greenville *Sharon learns the Elementals' secret. Quotes "You have the habit of saying nothing ever happens right before something bad happens." Fred to Elton. "The town's too peaceful. It was bound to happen sometime." Max. "We have powers, we're not invincible." Kyle. "So what? We develop a hero complex?" Matthew. "Live is such a fleeting thing. One minute it's here then the next it's gone." Vilma. "They were some of the best shooters in the force." Leon about Fred,Elton & Anil. "Greenville is about to take a turn for the worst sheriff and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Mirage. "Whatever did this isn't human." Leon about the murderers. "I'm the owner of this house." Morgan to the Elementals and Sharon. "That's a very good question." Kyle to the Wesleys. "The eight of you are like brothers. Inseparable." Sharon to Matthew about the Elementals. "If it was worth it then you wouldn't have to hide it" Sharon to Matthew about his relationship with Mellinda. "Wow, my first day here and I'm crashing into people already." Lucy to Dylan. Navigation Category:Episode Category:Season One